


L’apprentissage

by After_the_Lights



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_the_Lights/pseuds/After_the_Lights
Summary: He’s spent most of his life studying her body, mindful of her strengths and weaknesses, learning her tells. But it is only now that Terra realises he has so much more to learn and discover.Written for Terraqua Day 2019.





	L’apprentissage

It is hard at first.

Their bodies have been rivals for so long, as long as he can remember, on the opposite sides of Keyblades and arguments and sparring matches and that one _disastrous_ exam, that learning how to bring them together proves rather difficult. 

He is too excited, so eager to love and to please that the very idea of being with her, inside of her, quickly brings him to release, but it takes a little more work for her to come and join him in the afterglow.

Fortunately, neither of them is the sort to back away from a challenge and Terra vows to put his single-minded focus to good use.

So he watches her – tries to _get her memorised_ – studying her faces and her sounds, the way her breath breaks as his fingers slowly march up her inner thigh, with an assiduity that would make any teacher proud.

Watches the way she rises and crests against him like a wave while his hands trace patterns across her back, how she laughs at night if he’s being lazy and has forgone shaving for the day, tickling her with the dark scruff on his jaw, and how once, when their breath was warm and frayed and their foreheads sweat-slick but pressed together anyway, she told him that he had new freckles to go along with his deepening tan, a small crescent that now arches across his cheeks which she gifted with a light shower of kisses and a heart-warming grin.

He loves the way her lips quiver when his mouth finds the back of her neck, that one spot behind her ear that never fails to make her sigh and her hands dive into his hair, rolling the ends between her thumb and forefinger. Loves that when he licks her skin at just the right speed and with just the slightest scrape of teeth, her hand flexes in that way she always does when she’s about to cast thunder and spark electricity.

His own hands discover her without a map, slowly trekking their way across the beautiful white atlas of her body. They explore her hair, her chest, her legs, her shoulders - but not her throat. Never her throat, the pale column that nearly snapped under a hand that was and wasn’t his.

She explores him too, her hands as equally skilled as his, if not more so.

And when it’s his turn to gasp her name, a glorious word with a shaky edge, Aqua kisses him so deeply that Terra thinks she’ll be able to taste his voice upon her tongue. He smiles then, smiles with his tongue touching hers because if there is one thing he is certain of, it is that his mouth upon hers can tell her how he feels far better than any of his stuttering words can.

Their adventure is not without its missteps.

One evening finds him between her legs, nosing around her upper thighs with her hands in his hair, looping strands around her fingers, and her voice trembles with both pleasure and anticipation.

Everything is going fine until he brings out his tongue to lap at her and then there’s a hiss of breath and a hiss of ice, half of his hair suddenly frozen and Aqua’s hand dusted with the frost of a blizzard spell.

Terra yelps at the cold and jerks backwards just as Aqua tightens her grip in shock, and when he finally escapes her grasp and looks up, he sees her, eyes wide, holding a large and icy lock of his hair, snapped clean off.

For a horribly prolonged moment, there is nothing but long hard blinks and silence, but then the corners of her mouth kick upwards and his own mouth follows suit. Laughter bubbles up, worms its way out of his throat and he tells her, in between pressing his smiling lips to hers, that she better do the same to the other side lest his hair remain uneven. 

And when Ven enquires about Terra’s new haircut over breakfast the next morning, neither of them are able to keep a straight face.

Equally as bad is the time when he is the one trembling with anticipation and pleasure.

Aqua is on her knees, mouth warm and welcoming, and coyly smiles at him before doing something with her tongue that sets him writhing.

Terra moans loudly, so loud that he fears he may have woken Ventus whose bedroom lies directly above theirs. The younger boy likes to be close to the stars, has done ever since Aqua bought him a telescope for his first birthday with them and the Master, and whilst he’ll never claim to be a scientist, Terra knows enough to remember that sound always seems louder when it’s coming from below.

Aqua releases him and joins him in staring at the ceiling as a few heart-stopping moments pass and then…

Nothing.

She grins and, after reminding him to be quiet with a whisper that is as equally intimidating as it is arousing, readily takes him into her mouth once more.

He thinks they’re safe until the next day arrives and Chirithy blithely informs him over his morning cup of coffee that he and Aqua _might_ want to consider surrounding their room with a silencing spell because whilst the two of them are _clearly_ alright going without the recommended 8 hours, they are not the only people in the castle and some of the others who also live here would _really_ like to be able to sleep in peace _, thank you very much_. The cat-like creature finishes with a proud nod and returns to its glass of milk.

Aqua, meanwhile, nearly chokes on her omelette.

Ventus pours coffee all over the table, cup over-spilling, frozen in place with the coffee-pot still in his hand.

And Terra simply wonders if it is truly possible to die of embarrassment.

He decides though, at the end of the day, that it is all worth it in the end.

Learning about Aqua’s body this way, touching her, loving her, kissing her scars and tasting her skin until his lips are swollen and her skin is painted red with a blush deep enough to render him breathless – it makes his heart swell in a way he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to describe.

This evening he lets her take the lead; she is the master and he is the eager student. She slips her hand gracefully into his firm grasp and his fingers instinctively close around hers.

Together they roam her body, practised now and confident in their likes and dislikes in a way that weeks ago he never would have believed. She guides his hands, over her hips and down her legs, up her thighs and over her sex, whispering her needs and moaning her encouragement, before letting him go, trusting that he knows her enough now to figure it out. It feels different this time.

It _is_ different this time.

There’s a brightness in her eyes like never before, and when he locks his gaze to hers, she gives him a look so deep that he feels he might drown in it, so he presses his lips to hers so that he can drown in her taste and warmth instead.

When she comes around his fingers for the very first time, without any help from her own hand, she sounds the most vulnerable he has ever heard her, and he knows it is because she has bared herself to him, heart and all. He had not prepared himself for the feelings it would bring, a beautifully odd and oddly beautiful mix of satisfaction and relief and pride and joy.

Aqua smiles, a warm and gentle teary-eyed thing that sets his heart stuttering and doubles his love for her threefold, and Terra knows he’ll never be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Terraqua day! 
> 
> This piece was cobbled together in 2 and a bit hours today, plus I’ve just started a new type of medication which means my head is pretty much all over the place, which explains why this piece is a bit of rambling mess. But I’ve always been messy by nature, so I still kind of like it.
> 
> The title - L’apprentissage – is literally just the French word for, ‘learning.’ 
> 
> Inspiration came from 2 things.
> 
> 1 - As much as I enjoy reading about earth-shatteringly good first times where everyone climaxes simultaneously, as anyone who lives in the real world can attest, it is not realistic in the slightest. And I personally think there’s something quite romantic about fail sex and being able to laugh it off and work on learning about each other’s bodies and their likes and dislikes. So that’s kind of what I tried to explore here.
> 
> 2 – Every other cat owner I know has complained about how, at some point or other, their cat has interrupted them whilst they’ve been having sex. So that meant I had to turn Chirithy into something of cock-blocker. Obviously. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
